


The Treehouse

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2008 [12]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-25
Updated: 2009-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Halloween treat for <a href="http://caras_galadhon.livejournal.com/"><b>caras_galadhon</b></a>; I found this gorgeous tree house but couldn't find any information on it. It's like these people created this thing, the photographer took a couple of shots and no one ever heard of it again. I'm talking completely out of my hat as far as the construction. I can't figure out how they did it but it's beautiful and as incorrect as my description may be I hope it's still enjoyable.</p><p>Inspiration: <a href="http://www.flickr.com/photos/sebastiano_riva/3345608250/sizes/o/"><b>One</b></a>, <a href="http://www.flickr.com/photos/sebastiano_riva/3406164729/"><b>Two</b></a>, <a href="http://www.flickr.com/photos/sebastiano_riva/3364647887/"><b>Three</b></a>, <a href="http://www.flickr.com/photos/sebastiano_riva/3350320518/"><b>Four</b></a>, <a href="http://www.flickr.com/photos/sebastiano_riva/3345582280/"><b>Five</b></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Treehouse

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween treat for [**caras_galadhon**](http://caras_galadhon.livejournal.com/); I found this gorgeous tree house but couldn't find any information on it. It's like these people created this thing, the photographer took a couple of shots and no one ever heard of it again. I'm talking completely out of my hat as far as the construction. I can't figure out how they did it but it's beautiful and as incorrect as my description may be I hope it's still enjoyable.
> 
> Inspiration: [**One**](http://www.flickr.com/photos/sebastiano_riva/3345608250/sizes/o/), [**Two**](http://www.flickr.com/photos/sebastiano_riva/3406164729/), [**Three**](http://www.flickr.com/photos/sebastiano_riva/3364647887/), [**Four**](http://www.flickr.com/photos/sebastiano_riva/3350320518/), [**Five**](http://www.flickr.com/photos/sebastiano_riva/3345582280/)

The tree's limbs were thin but strong, gracefully arcing outward to form a natural cradle.

"That could be for your meditation," Sean said, taking Viggo's hand. "Move in with me; let me build it for you."

Viggo didn't see what Sean saw in the branches and leaves, but then again he rarely did. Sean viewed spaces in a way all his own, possessed an eye others had yet to appreciate. But Viggo knew to trust. And Viggo knew when to say yes.

Sean tried to explain his sketches and notes, tried to show Viggo how the pieces would fit together, how it could be constructed with minimal damage to the tree. In the end Viggo would say he didn't need to understand; he'd be Sean's assistant and let him guide his hands.

It would take more time to prepare than to build. Sean checked and rechecked his calculations, made a scale model that Viggo refused to see ("I'd like to be surprised"). Forms needed to be made and steam boxes built. Each piece was painstakingly cut and shaped, the wood bent and molded into curving apertures. Thin strips of wood were sanded and sculpted, polished and oiled. Sean always found a way to keep the natural warp yet retain the strength of the wood.

When all the pieces were cut, shaped and carefully marked, and the supplies of cable, screws, bolts and heavy cord purchased, Sean and Viggo carried armful after armful out to the tree. It was an overcast Saturday, the clouds sitting heavily in the sky. Despite the threat of rain they started with the platform, planks of wood sanded smooth with rounded corners, beams for support underneath. It was sturdy and strong, equally balanced in the center of the tree.

By then the sun had begun to occasionally burst through, turning the grass into emeralds and the lilac to amethysts. The diagrams and blueprints were part of Sean now, each piece selected in order from memory and the structure began to take shape. They were weaving a lattice of fluid shapes, spheres circling and twining together, lashing cord to strengthen joints. A seamless play of curve against curve: no edges, nothing abrasive, anything but awkward. Drawn from Sean's mind through his soul and into the world.

"It's perfect," Viggo said, taking Sean's hand.

They stood on the ground looking up at their creation. Harmonious with the tree, connected with the air, and grounded to the earth.

"It's you," Sean replied.


End file.
